Conventional toy vehicles allow a child to sit astride the toy vehicle and self-propel the toy vehicle with his or her feet. These conventional toy vehicles can have a single arrangement, including, a bicycle, a tricycle, and a quadacycle. A toy vehicle having the ability to easily be converted into multiple arrangements would provide numerous entertainment options and cost savings.